


Insecurities

by TheBeeThatHums



Series: Sherlock One Shots [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Days, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Insecure John, John Watson is a Bit Not Good, John is a Mess, Sherlock is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeeThatHums/pseuds/TheBeeThatHums
Summary: John shows up on your doorstep after a long day for both of you with an armful of insecurities and a need for comfort.





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> So... This happened. Thought I'd share. I was gonna write a second part where Sherlock comes to find John but I got lazy and couldn't make it work.

It had been a long day. Your boss had not only spilled his coffee on you and your most recent project but had also chewed your head off for the failure of a project that wasn’t yours yet he somehow felt you were responsible for. You’d missed the bus and had to either walk home in heels or wait for another hour and a half, wanting to get home you’d chosen the prior, and to top it all off your boyfriend had canceled your dinner plans because his flatmate insisted he go on a case with him.

All in all, you were ready for the day to be over and it wasn’t a surprise when you crashed and burned on the couch, fully clothed, while watching a Connie Prince rerun.

You were awakened by a pressing knock on your door, rolling off the couch with a thud and a groan as you yelled, “Coming.”

You glanced at the clock as you pulled yourself off the floor- 2:30 am- and then trudged toward the door, “I swear if you’re some sort of mass murderer… I have pepper spray. So… be warned.”

You could hear a soft chuckle through the door and immediately knew who it was, unlocking it to be met with the adorable, if distraught, face of John Watson, your boyfriend of six months.

You offered him a sleepy smile, “You’re a little late for dinner, love.”

He pressed a quick kiss to your lips as you let him in, “I know. I’m sorry… I just had to get out of the flat before I punched his face in.”

You chuckled, waving a hand toward the couch, “Sit. I’ll put the kettle on and you can tell me all about what your sociopath friend did this time.”

He slumped down on the couch and you shuffled into the kitchen with a yawn, going to put the kettle on before leaning on the frame of the kitchen doorway while you waited, “All right. Lay it on me.”

“Am I an idiot (F/n)?”

You sighed, holding up a finger as the kettle whistled, “Tea first.”

Coming back in with two mugs of tea, you handed him one and then plopped down on the couch next to him, “You are not an idiot, John.”

“But-“

You huffed, putting your tea down and sliding to straddle his lap so you could cup his face in your hands, “John Hamish Watson. You are not an idiot. You are one of the smartest people I know.”

He opened his mouth to start in again but you leaned down to kiss him before he could and then pulled away to trace the contours of his face, “You are smart… and talented… and kind… and brave… and funny… and honest… and I love you.”

John’s eyes had closed at the soft sensation of your fingers grazing over his skin and as you finished you pressed a gentle kiss to his nose, “You are the most amazing man I know.”

His blue eyes flickered open to find yours, a small frown still on his face, “Sherlock says-“

You pressed a finger to his lips, “Without you, Sherlock would get himself killed. Everyone seems like an idiot to him, yes, but even he sees you’re special because, out of all the people he’s ever met, he picked you to take along on his adventures.”

He finally gave a small smile and wrapped his arms around your waist to pull you down to him for a kiss, “What would I do without you?”

You chuckled against his lips, “You’d mess up Sherlock’s pretty face at least once a week.”

He laughed and you snuggled into his neck, “I love you, John.”

“I love you too, (F/N).”

He pressed a kiss to your neck and then scooped you up as he stood up from the couch, “Come on let’s go to bed. I’m exhausted.”

You just gave a soft hum snuggling into him, sleep already taking over as you let him carry you to your room, and then softly grumbled, “You owe me dinner.”

“I know. I promise I’ll make it up to you.” He murmured, setting you down on the bed.

“Good. Now get over here, you smart, amazing man, you,” you demanded, tugging him down on the bed with you so you could snuggle into his chest as he let out a soft chuckle, wrapping his arms around you.

“Goodnight darling.”

You sighed happily, the stresses of the day melting away, “Goodnight love.”


End file.
